fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
3B Junior: Stardust Adventure
3B Junior: Stardust Adventures 'is a Story Week exclusive made by Bolt. Plot After all music has been banned in Japan, it is up to the bands of Stardust Promotions' 3B Junior sector to get to the bottom of this situation. It turns out an evil force have possessed the Japanese leaders because music is its weakness and the strange evil is bound only in Japan due to the work of the miko (Shinto priestesses). The girls must harness their power and defeat the evil. Characters Protagonists Momoiro Clover Z 'Momoiro Clover Z '''- The most popular and powerful 3B Junior band. It consists of 5 people. They are commonly referred to as the weekend heroines. Their '''Power Song is Z Densetsu: Owarinaki Kakumei. Kanako Momota - The strongest Momoclo member as well as the leader. Her power is fire and her image color is red. Kanako's 3B Idol form is known as Faiārozū (Fire Rose). She is known for being very passionate and fierce. Shiori Tamai - The second strongest of Momoclo. She harnesses the power of light and her 3B Idol form is called Raītogāru (Light Girl). She is very kind and cheery all the time. Her image color is yellow. Ayaka Sasaki - The youngest member, she is most commonly known as Ārin. Her image color is pink and she has the ability of love manipulation. Her 3B Idol form is named Byūtīshīā (Beauty Sheer). She is very outgoing and sometimes rash, still being quite young. Momoka Ariyasu - The people's favorite, she is almost as strong as Shiori. Her image color is green and her power is plant control. Her 3B Idol form is known as Puranto-Taitanū (Plant Titan). She is a little tomboyish and an outdoors person. Reni Takagi - The former leader of Momoclo. She is one of the most popular 3B Junior girls. She bears the image color purple with her power associated with the moon. She has yet to access her 3B Idol form which was already named as Tsukiwandā (Moon Wonder). Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - ''' Ebichu is a popular 9-member group. The girls are marked with attendance numbers just like in Japanese schools. Their Power Song is '''Butterfly Effect. Rika Mayama - The group leader and #3. She is the one of the most popular singers of the group. Her power is enhanced sight and her 3B Idol form is named Menīaizu (Many Eyes). Ayaka Yasumoto - A popular member who is #5. She is the "big sister" of the group, even to Rika. Her ability is telekinesis and her 3B Idol form is called Onna Kinetiku (Girl Kinetic). She is also tomboyish. Aika Hirota - #6 of the group. She is usually known to be the peppy one. She posseses the power of sound manipulation which has earned her 3B Idol form to be named Ekōhoshi (Echo Star). Mirei Hoshina - Mirei is #7 and is best known for being the "sweet, innocent girl type" She is smart and reads in her free time. She has the ability to implant emotions and thoughts into one's mind making her one of the strongest members. Her 3B Idol form name is Maindo-Pusshā (Mind Pusher. Rina Matsuno - She is probably best known for being a former member of the now-defunct group Minitia Bears. She is #9. She possesses space manipulation, a very strong power. Her 3B Idol form is givent he name Warudō-Sheīka (World Shaker). Hinata Kashiwaga - She is one of the highest sopranos of the group. She is #10 and also one of the youngest members. She is able to generate dark, cosmic power coming from the planet Saturn, and only Saturn strangely. This gives her 3B Idol form the name Kawatte-Dosei (Transformed Saturn). Kaho Kaboyashi - One of the youngest members and #11. She has the ability of invisibility. She is somewhat shy and quiet. Her 3B Idol form name is Faindowan (Find One). Riko Nakayama - #12 and the youngest member. She has the ability of aerokinesis meaning she can control wind. She is very cheery and charismatic. Her 3B Idol form name is Kazeskā (Wind Scar). Takoyaki Rainbow Takoyaki Rainbow '''- A 5 member group comprised of young girls. Their Power Song is '''Over the Takoyaki Rainbow. Like Momoclo, they are marked with colors. Kurumi Mari - The new leader of Takoniji after Towa Narasaki graduated. Her image color is purple. She seems to be shy but is very outgoing and friendly. Her power is confusion inducement. Her 3B Idol name is Konfuza (Confuser). Sakura Ayaki - The youngest member of Takoniji and a fan favorite because she is described as "short and cute". Her image color is pink. She has the ability to change the color, pattern, and texture of almost anything. This reflects on the group's namesake. She can be hyper yet having the dazzling spark in her. Her 3B Idol name is Sakura Fubuki (Cherry Blossom Blizzard). Mai Haruna - She's represented by blue. She is known for being the tallest member of the group and is proud of that. She is able to use hydrokinesis, the ability to manipulate water. She is playful with her bandmates and love her fans. She is known as Mizumizu (Water Water) in her 3B Idol form. Karen Negishi - Like Sakura, she is known to be very playful and hyper. Her image color is green and she is able to sprout angelic wings and use flight. In her 3B Idol form, she is known as Sora Tsubasa (Sky Wing). Saki Kiyoi - She is most similiar to Momoclo member, Shiori Tamai. Like her, she has yellow as her image color and she has the power of light. Her 3B Idol form is named Hikaru Hikari (Shining Light). Towa Narasaki - The former leader who graduated from the group. She has returned to aid Takoyaki Rainbow in the fight against evil. Her image color was red and she was known for being charismatic, cheery, and selfless. She has the power to create an alluring force that can lure people into traps. It is hypnosis in a sense. She has yet to gain her 3B Idol form which she will name Retān Kurasshu (Return Crash). She looks highly up to fellow 3B member Kanako Momota. Team Syachihoko Honoka Akimoto - The leader of the group whose image color is red. She is always in a good mood and very comedic. She can be described as very similar to Takoniji member, Towa. She is very kind to her bandmates and other people. She has the power of ferrokinesis (metal manipulation) and her 3B idol form name is Tekken (Iron Fist). Chiyuri Itou - Usually the lead singer and the group's yellow. She is very peppy just like Honoka. She is full of surprises and is very friendly to her teammates and reaches out to her fans. She just like Saki Kiyoi, looks up to Momoclo yellow, Shiori Tamai and strangely enough also has the power of light. Her 3B idol form name is called Sanspāku (Sun Spark). Nao Sakura - The group's blue member and also the mother figure of the group despite not being the oldest. She is very funny and hysterical and also known for being helpful. She looks up to former Momoclo member, Akari Hayami whose image color was also blue. She has the power to summon and supernaturally bond with marine animals and this has earned her 3B idol form the name Mizumārinu (Water Marine). Yuzu Andou - A popular Syachihoko member whose image color is pink. She is well known for her most notable feature, her very distinctive eyes which many consider cute. She is the "innocent, cute" type of the group. Like her bandmembers she is very funny and kind. Her powers are of ice and her 3B idol form name is Aisufuri (Ice Free). Haruna Sakamoto - A fan favorite and also the green member. She like many others connect with her fans and is a loving and loveable person. She is one of the most energetic and mature people of her group. She also somewhat acts as a mother figure like Nao also despite being the youngest. She can run at super fast speeds and her 3B Idol form name is Zumu (Zoom). Yuzuki Ogurou - The oldest member as well as one of the cheeriest. Her image color is purple and she acts very similiarly to Momoclo's purple member, Reni Takagi. She is the most comedic and funniest of her group. She has the ability to scale (climb) walls including ceilings. She has been given the name Jampu Supaida (Jump Spider). Antagonist Myujikaku Myujikaku - Myujikaku is the only antagonist of the story. He has the ability to possess people, manipulate darkness, mind control people, and split into various forms. His whole form has never been seen but he usually spends his time in two different forms, a male and a female form. Parts Part I Watashi-tachi wa 3B Junior! - The Japanese Diet (lawmaking body/legislature), right afrer Team Syachihoko's concert just banned music and 3B starts to get worried. Momoiro Clover Z and Takoyaki Rainbow decide to boycott by holding an informal concert in the streets. Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku decides to meet with Team Syachihoko so they can come up with a plan and get to the bottom of the very unsual and insane law. Part II Henshin no Yuki! Jounetsu no Honoka! - After Ebichu and Syachihoko get sucked into a dark subspace. Syachihoko finds Ebichu and saves them. Ebichu are able to exit through the door but not Syachihoko. They are met with a mysterious voice who presumably grants them theit 3B Idol form. They are then all teleported to a base under Tokyo Tower where it seems all of the girls have transformed into their 3B Idol state, including Ebichu. After Akuma Inu and Yamisa appear they warp the girls hanging by ropes on the edge of skyscrapers and Tokyo Tower. Part III Kokoro no Momokuro Part IV Myujikaku-ouji, Batoru no Yami Trivia *This is the one of the only stories to incorporate real-world companies and people in the story. Terms Power Song - The special song of each group that allows them to access stronger versions of their powers. They can connect to their Power Song by concentrating on it or singing it. It is stronger if it is a special line of theirs. 3B Idol form - The special form that the girls can transform into after connecting with their Power Song. This comes with a uniform change as well as immense power enhancement. A person's energy can be drained if this form is accessed too many times. 3BJunior9.png|Salute to 3B! 3BJunior8.png|L-R: Chiyuri Itō (Syachihoko), Hoshina Mirei (Ebichu), Shiori Tamai (Momoclo) 3BJunior7.png|L-R Yasumoto Ayaka (Ebichu), Momoka Ariyasu (Momoclo) 3BJunior6.png|L-R: Matsuno Rina (Ebichu), Yuzu Andō (Syachihoko), Hirota Aiko (Ebichu) 3BJunior5.png|L-R: Nao Sakura (Syachihoko) Former member Anno Natsu (Ebichu) Honoka Akimoto (Syachihoko) 3BJunior4.png|L-R: Former member Suzuki Hirono (EbiChu), Ayaka Sasaki, Haruna Sakamoto 3BJunior3.png|L-R: Hinata Kashigawa, Rika Mayama (Both from Ebichu) 3BJunior2.png|L-R: Yuzuki Ōguro (Syachihoko) Reni Takagi (Momoclo) 3BJunior1.png 3BJunior.png Category:Story Category:XBoltBladerX Category:3B Junior: Stardust Adventure Category:Story Week III